Brothers Before
by cracknovelist
Summary: They weren't just friends, they were brothers. Brought together by fate and torn down by destiny. What was life like for Saki and Yoshi before everything else happened? A personal take on their background. Based on TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

a personal take on yoshi's and saki's story. based on nick's tmnt

* * *

No one can ever recall the time in which two great clans existed side by side without describing the animosity that brewed between them. The noble Hamato and the fearsome Foot clan have been combatant for centuries, each standing loyally by their own beliefs. The real cause lost within the bloodshed.

Throughout moments of victories and defeat, one fact remained constant. That one clan must completely obliterate the other, no matter the cost. It was a truth passed down from father to son, sensei to student, and master to disciple in both opposing sides. Each clan leader carried the burden of their forefathers with pride, willing to take their last breath on the battlefield. No one wanted to go home in defeat.

And so the war continued raging through generations until the year 1969. At last the Hamato clan successfully infiltrated the Foot and gathered enough information to secure a surefire plan to end their enemy's line of power. Master Hamato Satoru, son of the great Hamato Hiroshi, led his band of faithful ninja into the shadows one spring night. It was no surprise to anyone that as a student in his father's dojo, Master Hamato wore the blue bandana, the mark of a fearless leader. All of Hamato's ninja were sure that he would prove himself as such this very night.

Donned in dark violet robes, Master Hamato took to the rooftops, making his way in silence towards the Foot Clan headquarters. His ninja followed with same skill and made seldom noise as they drew their choice weapons in the chilly air. Master Hamato half-raised a strong clenched fist, signaling for them to be ready.

Before them was an abandoned temple, years of neglect made it an eyesore in the middle of a remote town. Master Hamato knew that his enemies made themselves comfortable inside. Far below the city streets, under the collapsing temple, a maze of catacombs and tunnels spread throughout. If the plan was executed properly, the Hamato clan would find the Foot clan leader and take him down in his own home.

They were more than ready.

It was a single silent thrust of a confident fist into the air that sent a wave of shadows crash soundlessly into the sleeping city below. With their soft violet robes and mask-tails rippling violently behind them, they seem to float over the rooftops as they made their way towards the temple.

Master Hamato exhaled deeply and watched from afar. It wasn't a typical strategy, but it was a risk he and the others were willing to take.

The shadows slipped into the weather worn holes of the clay rooftop, landing safely with silence. They took to investigate the premises, searching under every wooden altar and fallen idols. It smelled of wet stone and old incense.

A young ninja, wearing a novice mask of a dull orange color, spotted a ruin of fallen stone behind an old damaged statue of a meditating figure. The place itself wasn't easy to spot among the dark corners of the temple, but the keen adolescent boy's eye caught the gleaming shine of a metal piece stuck between the stone. It was as if the moon herself indicated the secret entrance of the Foot.

After picking up the shuriken engraved with the symbol of the foot, he called on his fellow men and announced his discovery. They returned his brightness with praises of soft nudges to the shoulder.

Hamato's ninja immediately took to the tunnels, with one objective in mind. Defeat any Foot member who crosses their path.

The tunnels itself were humid and musty, yet they fought on. At last they encountered some enemy ninja on patrol, then more who came as back-up until finally, a swarm of them. They battled with fervor and took many of them down. At last they were the only ones left standing, still full of energy and relieved. The shadows raised their weapons to the air, fate was on their side.

* * *

"Master Oroku!"

Every Foot Clan member present turned to the ninja who burst into headquarters without permission, including the leader wearing a glistening metal helmet of intimidating design. Despite the young ninja's wounds, he limped toward him and bowed pitifully

The Foot member should have recognized his lowly status as a novice ninja and should have at least announced himself at the door, but it was hotly debated in the ninja's adolescent mind. Was it better to be punished for intrusion or for treason for not announcing a serious Hamato clan attack?

"Arise," the man in the metal mask grumbled.

He did as told, not daring to raise his bruised eyes to his master.

A proud young ninja in metal armor approached them from behind. He frowned as he observed the novice's wounds

"Father?" he turned his attention to the man in the metal mask.

"So my enemy came for a visit?" Master Oroku sneered. "How kind of them to announce themselves when they arrived,"

"Should I summon the rest of the clan?" the proud ninja offered.

"No Nagi," he responded coldly, eyes fixed on the novice ninja. "I will take care of that. See to it that your mother and brother are transported safety out of town,"

"Yes father," he responded with a quick bow. He swiftly led himself out through a thick stone wall that slid open.

* * *

Master Hamato and a few of his loyal ninja were still standing by. They were hiding in the rooftops of two stores that were built nearby the only road which crossed into the neighboring town. Other groups of ninja were in different locations throughout town, ready with barrels of gunpowder at their disposal. He turned to one of his companions who had a walkie-talkie at hand. He casually switched channels, waiting for a response. Sounds of whining static filled their ears.

At last, one of the ninja answered.

"All shadows accounted for," the walkie-talkie called. "We are ready when you are,"

Master Hamato nodded.

The ninja hold the walkie talkie whispered into the speaker, "Fire,"

At that moment, different parts of town lit up in a blaze of smoke and fire. The silence of the night was disturbed by the series of explosions caused by Hamato's ninja. The men stood behind their master in awe and fear as the town seemed to be set ablaze. Master Hamato sustained his position; focused on the temple in the middle of town.

* * *

It was the first time the highly trained ninja of the Foot were sent in complete disarray of mixed orders and toxic air.

Nagi's brow furrowed as he witnessed his ninja scurry the tunnel system like frightened rats. As much he hated to admit, he was just as scared as they were.

His mother stood right behind him, holding her wailing infant son closely to her breast. She knew if they stayed longer, the surrounding smoke would kill them.

"Nagi!" she cried. "What are we going to do?!"

He twisted violently to face her. "That is what I am trying to figure out, mother!" he snapped. "Every exit has been blocked! The Hamato clan collapsed every tunnel!"

"What about the entrance from which they came in and attacked some of our men?" his mother yelled back in the same manner. "Surely they haven't sealed that one off yet!"

"Maybe," Nagi whispered to himself. He took his mother by the arm and led her toward the temple's entrance.

* * *

Master Hamato knew that the last remaining exit was in the temple. The objective wasn't to go deep into the tunnels and search for the main lair hidden under the town. They never received enough information to entirely map out the complicated Foot clan lair, but they recovered a very important document that pinpointed every exit out of the tunnels throughout town. So, Master Hamato and his ninja brought along with them just enough gunpowder to destroy the tunnel exits without disturbing much topside. They purposefully collapsed all but one. Instead of going on a dangerous search for the Foot clan leader underground, they made it so that he would come right to them, and fall into their trap.

He would end this miserable war tonight.

Much to Nagi's relief, the entrance at the temple was not demolished. It was quiet and still smelled of wet stone and old incense. He helped his mother and a few surviving ninja out. The baby was quiet now, swaddled in his mother's arms with a long piece of dark silk.

At that moment, darkness crept around them. The shadows of the temple moved swiftly towards them, surrounding the small group. Before they knew it, they were outnumbered by the Hamato clan.

Nagi and his men did not back down. And as much as they were being beaten, physically and mentally, they stood their ground, until one by one they fell.

The wife of the Foot clan leader managed to carry herself and her baby out. There was once a time when she would have fought as fiercely as her men but she had a priority to save her only remaining son. It pained her to see her eldest fall in the hands of her enemy, but it would have been foolish to put her baby's life at risk. She had no time to grieve.

Clutching her precious bundle close, she slipped out into one of the bare rooms behind a torn wooden shrine. She leaned against a dry corner and dropped herself. There she wept, cursed the Foot and Hamato name and prayed for the spirits to protect her only child. The baby continued sleeping.

Master Oroku was furious to learn that the Hamato had outwitted him. His anger boiled to an intolerable degree and struck down the closest surviving ninja within his reach. The few others trembled.

A scout came running, out of breath and covered with dirt. He announced that he discovered only one entrance left open in the whole underground complex. It made Master Oroku even angrier.

"We cannot escape! The Hamato clan is out there waiting for us!" the scout cried.

"Coward!" Master Oroku spat. "That is what Master Hamato wants!"

He turned to his remaining men and spoke menacingly, "If a confrontation is what he wants, then a confrontation he gets! Now let us go!"

They obeyed, fearing Oroku than death itself.

Master Hamato spotted his men creep out of the temple and disappear into town. Now all there is left to do is wait.

Master Oroku crawled out of the entrance, his ninja running towards the shadows. He scanned his surroundings and knew instantly no one was there.

"HAMATO SATORU!" he yelled forcefully into the temple. "Come and face me you coward!"

Master Hamato frowned, hearing echo resonating from inside.

"You killed my men, my sons, my wife!" he continued. "Now come and redeem yourself without anyone or anything but yourself!"

Master Hamato made his way down.

"Let us come with you!" one of his ninja called.

"No," Master Hamato shook his head. He looked towards the temple. "This battle is mine alone,"

They reluctantly obeyed.

Master Hamato pushed the heavy ancient wooden door open, the moonlight flashing through the darkened inside with force. There on the doorway light, was Master Hamato's shadow being cast, reaching towards the silhouette of Master Oroku.

The dark figure chuckled with pride.

"And all this time, you thought that it would be I to fall into your trap," Master Oroku sneered with pleasure.

Master Hamato looked down.

"I often wondered why the Hamato called themselves 'great'," he continued. "When it was just a line of foolish men who showed mercy to the enemy, and let others trample all over them,"

"I came to say that I am sorry," Master Hamato replied. "That it had to be this way. I had no right to take the lives of your men and your family. It was never my intention to-"

"You sicken me," Master Oroku interrupted. "You ask for forgiveness right when you know you have lost,"

Master Oroku waved his hand. His remaining group of men leapt out of the shadows and attacked Master Hamato mercilessly.

He had no weapon at hand, yet he managed to protect himself at hand-to-hand combat. With his last remaining energy he took down every one of them. He nearly stumbled, but he was alive.

"Now… are you going to do… as promised?" he breathed heavily.

"Do not mock me," Master Oroku warned.

"Your anger consumes you… and it makes you blind," Master Hamtato said as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "Before you know it, you are in the middle of its fiery blaze… with no way out,"

Master Oroku lip twisted into a menacing sneer, "You dare lecture me? Self-righteous hypocrite!"

"I am not perfect, I will soon repay for what I have done," Master Hamato said, reaching into the folds of his shirt. "But I do try… Things I do are to protect my family, my country and myself,"

"Enough!" Master Oroku made his way towards Master Hamato, drawing his katana and aiming straight at his neck.

Through his blinding anger, he had barely caught the sight of Master Hamato drawing a lighter and a piece of oil-drenched cloth from his shift, lighting it up and throwing it aside as he managed to step out of harm's way.

The temple was soon set on fire. The wooden beams and altar was completely engulfed in flames. Master Oroku continued to attack Master Hamato. He missed his mark every time, as both were evenly matched in attack and defense. Yet one of the beams grew weaker and it soon fell apart. It tumbled downwards… landing right on top of Master Oroku.

Master Hamato took to look at the damage he had caused and looked down in shame. After centuries of battle, he finally took his ancestor's enemy down, but he did not feel a moment of joy, or pride. He just felt guilt. The only thing to look forward to was the fact that the Foot would not terrorize the people of Japan no more.

He sulked beneath the flames and found that the entrance has been blocked. Covering his mouth and nose with his mask, he made his way into the back, knowing there was an open door behind. He was just about to leave when he spotted a silk bundle lying among the fallen stone rubble.

At first he was going to ignore it but something made him stop. He swore the bundle moved and despite of his current situation, he took to investigate.

A thousand years of training would not have prepared him for this. Master Hamato's chest heaved slowly as he caught his breath. The hiss of cracking wood echoed in his ears, and his sweat-drenched face felt the blast of heat from the fire engulfing around him. He stood still and stared down at the face of the infant cradled in his arms.

The child looked back, dark eyes staring into the soul before him. It seemed that he was well-aware of his current position, at the mercy of his father's enemy. Yet he lay still, silent and unafraid. Master Hamato closed his eyes and frowned, generations of ancestors screaming in the back of his head. _End him, end the era of the Foot!_

He sighed and did the unthinkable.

* * *

In a safer distance, the Hamato clan looked on at the scene of the burning temple. The tails of their masks swaying softly in a spring breeze. There was no desire to celebrate their grand triumph, for their master has not returned. The moon hung high over their shoulders.

What seemed to be victory tainted with the feeling of loss, Hamato's ninja looked on with weak hope from the clay rooftops, waiting for the appearance of Master Hamato. At last they managed to spot a shadow moving swiftly into the night. It took willpower of the clan to keep themselves from shouting with joy and inner relief. When Master Hamato made his way into his band of tired ninja, he could not stop but let himself be warmly welcomed by his loyal disciples.

The young ninja wearing the novice mask of a dull orange color, noticed the bundle that his master held closely to his body. He dared whisper into the silence of the night.

"If it may please Master Hamato, to let his faithful ninja know what he has found,"

All eyes fell on him. Master Hamato looked around and sighed. He could not deny them.

Very carefully he revealed the infant, who now slept soundly in his strong arms. Even his older ninja found themselves gasping at the sight.

"A son of the Foot!" they exclaimed.

"Master Hamato! You cannot be serious!" one of them spoke. "All these years of continuing warfare, and you decide to spare the life of the last of the Foot clan?"

"He isn't a Foot anymore," Master Hamato grumbled.

The rest thought of it wise to hold their tongues.

"He is now a member of the Hamato clan," he frowned. "And will be treated as such. Anyone who disrespects my son disrespects me!"

The Hamato clan bowed their heads in reverence, still unsure of what to make of it.

At the break of dawn, the triumphant ninjas took in the familiar sight of countryside they called home. The Hamato owned a large plot of land, half of which was reserved for the growth of cherry blossom trees. It was a sight they did not expect to see once more.

Tired and satisfied, the ninja tore off their masks and gave a cry of jubilation.

"At last!" the younger ninjas shouted. "Our training has not been in vain! Our ancestors' deaths have not been in vain! Long live the Hamato!"

The older, more sensible ninja lurked in the back.

"Long live our Master Hamato!" they continued and made way for their honorable master, still sooty from the fire.

He looked on them with fatherly pride and held the bundle close.

"For many years, we and the rest of Japan have been terrorized by the Foot clan," he spoke among his men. "Whose corrupt ways poisoned the true ways of the ninja. Our fathers tried to rid of their cheating, lying, and stealing ways, but unfortunately failed…"

Shifting the infant to one arm and pulling the blankets away from his face, he continued.

"Until now. This marks an era of peace and balance. And from the fires that destroyed the Foot we shall rise and have a chance of a new beginning,"

They cheered loudly, although some did not agree. A small group of older ninja knew that their master had the best intentions in mind, but the idea of revenge was ingrained into their minds. They wanted the child dead.

Master Hamato retired to his quarters, leaving the rest of ninja in an extended holiday. He looked down on his new son and smiled tenderly. The child started whimpering.

His sliding door snapped open. Standing at the entrance to his bedroom was a young beautiful woman with raven hair and tired eyes. She looked at the master until her eyes welled up with tears. She ran to him swiftly and held on to him tight. She quickly pulled away.

"What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed, mentioning towards the child.

Master Hamato hung his head down in defeat. He could not lie to her.

"Forgive me Akiko," he replied sorrowfully. "I was a coward. I could not kill him. Not after what I have done to his family last night"

Akiko placed her palms on the sides of her husband's sweaty head. He looked up to see a reassuring smile glowing brightly from her lovely face.

"Then you have proven to me that even cowards do brave feats," she whispered.

Master Hamato returned the smile and planted a small kiss on her lips. The child began fussing.

"I believe he's hungry," he chuckled.

"Well I have nothing," she laughed softly.

"He will be our firstborn," Hamato nodded. "I know it's been hard, but I firmly believe that the spirits have finally answered our prayers,"

Akiko brushed the remaining tears from her eyes and took the child softy from his arms. She gazed into his eyes and slowly rocked him. She smiled.

"I prayed all night for your safe return!" she said, tears threating to fall again. "But I did not expect that the spirits would be generous and give me a husband and a son!"

"What shall we name him?" Master Hamato asked, looking tenderly at his new family.

Akiko lowered her head once more to have a good look at the child. She smiled as she gently rubbed away the remaining ash on his cheek. She craned her neck towards their bedroom, looking at the window which held a view of the cherry blossom trees which were softly letting go of their petals. She returned to face her husband

"His name shall be Saki," she stated.

Master Hamato nodded as his lips curled to a soft smirk.

Hamato Saki was officially presented to the rest of the family a few days after. His newfound parents gave a grand celebration as if he were truly the firstborn son of the clan. He was the pride of his father and the joy of his mother.

As the years passed, Saki grew into a well-fed, well-brought up toddler with a bit of a temper. Nonetheless, his ever doting parents loved him for who he was, ignoring the occasional tantrum he managed to throw at their direction.

"He has his mother's spirit," Master Hamato would joke.

It seemed that the world revolved around him. Every tear, laughter, and craving was attended to by his father, mother and members of the clan. Although Saki never knew it himself, he lived through his early years with great content.

One spring day, 3 years after Saki was plucked from the fires, his whole world changed. His mother had just given birth to a baby boy and despite all doubts and assurances on how she would not live through the pregnancy, a healthy mother and happy baby awaited Master Hamato once he returned from the dojo.

The older ninja praised and congratulated Master Hamato on the arrival of his firstborn son. Master Hamato responded by raising his hand and shaking his head lightly. They were left stunned to hear that he claimed the newborn as a second male heir, no more and no less.

Taking Saki into his arms, Master Hamato made his way to his bedroom. He was genuinely relieved to find his wife sitting upright and breathing. It was almost surreal, seeing her carrying the infant wrapped in violet silk in her arms.

As the maidservants and midwife bowed and exited the room, Master Hamato kneeled beside her with Saki curiously peering over at the baby with interest.

"How our family has grown," Akiko spoke in a weakened voice. "I am so happy,"

"You should rest my love," Master Hamato whispered. "You endured a trial much greater than anything I ever faced,"

Akiko closed her eyes and scoffed. Her head tilted sideways in dreamlike state, admiring how softly the newborn opened his eyes to meet his family for the first time.

Saki started to fidget in Master Hamato's arms. It made his father's arms squeeze tighter, as a lame attempt to calm him down. He began to whimper, pointing a small chubby finger meekly at the baby.

"He wants a closer look Satoru," Akiko sighed, bringing herself closer to Saki. "Let him meet his new brother,"

Master Hamato slowly weakened his grasp on Saki. The gurgling toddler leaned closer to his mother's chest where the baby was laying peacefully, observing the world for the first time. His big black eyes met his brother's.

SMACK!

The baby wailed in fright, his face tinted pink from the slap he received from his older brother.

Akiko and Master Hamato instinctively pulled their children apart. Akiko stared at her husband in shock as she rocked and patted the sobbing infant. Master Hamato could not help but do the same as he held onto Saki.

Both parents sat alarmed, neither of them daring to speak up. In the end they silently agreed to not speak of it. After all, what first encounter predetermined a brothers' bond and a brothers' fate?

* * *

note: glad you read! and i hope you enjoyed. honest reviews are always welcome, constructive critiques a plus! any mistakes or confusions or misinterpretations about anything, please notify me! cheers!

unnecessary note: hello! so this was thought of when i saw 'vengeance is mine' on tmnt 2012. i loved the part when we got to see a little bit about yoshi and saki in the olden days and it got me wishin' to see more! And the drawings too, they were absolutely adorable! i grew up on the 90s movies so watching this for the first time was absolutely mindblowingly sweet! i loved the idea that these two enemies were actually brothers before (hence the title, hurr!). i would like for the show to go into this story line a little bit more thoroughly, but since its like, in the middle of a kraang invasion i think we wont see anything happen between the foot and hamato in a long time. oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

note: hope you haven't given up on me yet! a big saludos to 16!

* * *

"Saki,"

"Saaaki,"

"Wake up big brother,"

"SAKI!"

A heavy hand fell hard on his cheek, sending the disturber of early morning peace toppling on his back. Had it not been for the soft silken blanket that covered the swift open palm, the disturber would have had a red mark exposed on his soft skin, manifesting the unpredictable fury of his older brother. Still, he smiled, quickly rubbing away the brief dull pain. He approached the sleeping tiger once more.

"Saaaki," he dared to whisper into the silence of the room. "Big brooother,"

He gasped as he clasped his tiny hands over his mouth and watched the drowsy lump on the bed mat stir.

He heard him mumble, "Why does the rat crawl into the claws of a sleeping cat?"

The disturber giggled and hovered his head over the now exposed face of his brother. Bloodshot eyes peered at him from under the covers.

"Maybe because he forgot that today is our day of freedom!" he exclaimed.

His brother quickly sat up, his jet black hair sticking out in odd ways. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at his old clock radio, squinting as he noted the time. 6:07 a.m.

He frowned and turned to his young brother, the first hints of daylight shining brightly through their window. Bright eyes captured the brilliance of the sun's rays, reflecting off his eager smile. Cheeks flushed red with innocent anticipation. He sighed.

"So the day Master Hamato finally lets us have to ourselves and you decide to wake me up earlier than usual," he scoffed. "Typical Yoshi,"

Yoshi bounced eagerly in his place. "Yes!" he replied. "That way we will have more time to play!"

Saki gave an odd drowsy smile. "I'll pass," he stated and pulled his covers over his head.

Yoshi huffed in annoyance, yet a mischievous smirk crossed his face. Carefully crossing over Saki's hips, Yoshi managed to grab a thick fold of his older brother's blanket using two determined fists. With one quick tug, Yoshi sent the silken blanket flying off his brother's grasp and over his head.

It was enough to send Saki running.

* * *

As the shadows of night disappeared over the lands of the Hamato clan, the sun delicately climbed behind the snow-capped mountains, taking its place in the heavens and brightly announcing the start of a new day.

Hamato's ninja, novice and masters alike, rose from their bed-mats to commence their day of observance. In the peace of a new day, they began meditating and stretching, silently planning their day full of hard training. Silence droned the hallways as-

"YOSHI!"

"RUN SAKI! RUN! YOU CAN'T GRAB ME!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Small, willful, bare feet slammed the hardwood floors with great force across the hallowed halls. The sound of screen doors snapping open followed as the two boys made their way out the garden. The peering heads shook in disapproval at the sight of the two Hamato boys causing ruckus so early in the morning.

Rushing past the servants and nearly stepping on the chickens, the two boys chased each other, hoping that one will tire out the other.

Luck was not on Yoshi's favor. He managed to trip and fall head first into the ground. His tiny legs sent sprawling over his back as he slid. He immediately felt a great weight fall on his shoulders as Saki pinned him on the dirt floor.

Beads of sweats trailed on the foreheads of the brothers. Saki twisted his brother's arm.

"Ouch! You are hurting me!" Yoshi pleaded, out of breath.

"What did I say about coming into my room then?" he whispered harshly. He gave the arm another twist.

"Ow! To never intrude! Ow, ow!" Yoshi squeezed his eyes shut. "Let go now!"

"Not until you say Master Saki!" he responded with a smirk. He twisted his arms further.

"OUCH! Master Saki-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys froze. They slowly looked up to find the great master looming above, looking displeased in every way. Picking themselves up from the dirt, they stood with their heads facing down in shame.

"What is the meaning of this?" his voice thundered.

The two young boys looked at each other, mouth agape and brows furrowed. They quickly turned to their father.

_He started it! But he wanted to! It wasn't my fault! You are the one!_

"Silence!" Master Hamato ordered.

They quieted down, staring at each other with resentment.

Master Hamato sighed. "I give you two the chance for a day to yourselves and this is how you decide to spend it?" he continued. "Since you two are so willing to spar among brothers, a drill session in the dojo would suit you both!"

"But he-" they began to protest.

"I do not want to hear another word," Master Hamato frowned.

Saki glared at Yoshi as he pursed his lips in annoyance. As they turned around and made their way towards the dojo, he gave Yoshi a forceful nudge on the shoulder before running off.

"Hey!" Yoshi called as he chased him down near the dojo's entrance.

Master Hamato sighed heavily.

* * *

It was full morning when the brothers returned from the dojo to the eating area. One taller, well-built, trudged alongside the shorter and more thin. Both equally exhausted from the consequence they faced.

They took their place around the wooden table in front of their mother, who was already seated and quietly sipping her tea.

"You two look tired," Akiko commented as they kneeled down. "You two must have stayed up late watching the television, haven't you?"

"No," Saki scowled. "Little pest here decided to give me an early wake up call,"

"It wasn't my fault you were in a bad mood," Yoshi defended himself. "I wanted to play,"

The tension between the two grew into an uncomfortable degree as they faced each other, fists hidden under the table.

"Sounds like each of you had done his part," Akiko wisely intervened, she turned to Yoshi. "One for being rude and," She looked on at Saki. "The other for losing his temper,"

"But I didn't mean to be rude," Yoshi mumbled. "I just wanted to play,"

"Of course I lost my temper!" Saki crossed his arms. "Who wouldn't with this one running around causing trouble,"

"Do not blame Yoshi for your actions," Akiko frowned. "You are the one in control over your emotions, not him,"

"I wasn't causing trouble!" Yoshi continued. "You just need to learn how to have fun!"

"And Yoshi," Akiko interrupted, her face holding a firm expression. "Please. Think before you act,"

Yoshi let himself haunch over, defeated. His tiny fingers tracing over the patterns of the stained wood. "Sorry mother," he grumbled. "Sorry Saki,"

"Yeah you better be," Saki hissed.

Akiko snapped her head towards her eldest, fierce eyes glaring straight at him. Saki frowned in defeat. "I'm sorry as well,"

"Now can we get along, so that we can eat in peace?" Akiko sighed.

After Master Hamato joined their company, they ate their breakfast with gusto, and not another word was spoken.

* * *

Despite the ill commencement of the morning, Yoshi and Saki took no effort to make amends and begin their day of freedom anew. It did help that it was a lovely warm day.

"Hey Yoshi, want to head over to the pond?" Saki suggested casually, walking alongside his younger brother on the dirt path between their homes.

Yoshi immediately brightened up. "Yeah, yeah!" he agreed excitedly. "Maybe we can go fish!"

"Race ya!"

Of course, Saki won. He held a sense of pride as he saw Yoshi jog a few seconds behind as if it empowered him. Yoshi didn't mind.

Almost immediately, they began about foraging for pine sticks on the forest floor. It was their first intention to use the sticks as fishing and hunting tools, but it soon turned into a pretend game of rural warriors living on the land, far off from civilization.

"Ready?" Saki asked as he jumped over the bushes, wearing an old scarf around his forehead, holding two sticks with dull edges on both hands and bits of dried mud smeared underneath his eyes.

Yoshi stood meekly with an unsharpened stick on one hand and a few shiny pebbles he found interesting in his left pocket.

"Wait!" he held his free hand up and gathered pine needles below him. He dropped the handful of dirt and forest foliage on top of his head. He smiled brightly. "Now I am ready!"

Saki managed to hide an eye roll before getting into a stance ready for a fight.

"You there, shadow!" he bellowed in a deepened voice, stick aimed at Yoshi's forehead. "Are you are friend or foe?"

"I am your friend!" Yoshi immediately piped up, dropping his stick. "I traveled a long, long way to meet you!"

Saki frowned. "No! Yoshi!" he moaned. "A ninja isn't supposed to throw his weapon!"

"But I didn't throw it!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I just dropped it!"

"Same difference," Saki sighed in frustration. He walked over and picked up his imaginary katana.

"Here," he continued. "Now whatever you do, don't lose it,"

"Okay Saki," Yoshi smiled and bowed quickly.

"Let's start all over," Saki called as he went back to his place, skipping backwards. He readied himself again.

"Are you a member of my enemy's clan?" Saki frowned, his stick katana gleamed in the sunlight.

"Nope," Yoshi smiled. "I am a member of the Hamato, the most greatest clan there is!"

"Yoshi," Saki groaned. "We are playing pretend, can't you at least make up a name?"

Yoshi shrugged, his hands dug into his pockets nervously at the thought. He gasped. "I know! How about the Pebble Clan?" He held up a black, shiny pebble he found by the lake.

"_Ugh_! Never mind, let's just stick with Hamato," Saki sighed. "Ok, again!"

Saki readied his stance once more, his grip tightening on the stick. "You, of the Hamato Clan!" He stated ferociously. "State your name!"

"Yoshi," Yoshi bowed. "Yoshi of the Pond Pebbles!"

Saki blinked a few times before shaking his head and continuing. "Fine, Hamato Yoshi," he said as he lowered his weapon. "If you want to be on my team, you have to prove yourself," He relaxed and twirled his stick in front of him, giving a smug smirk. "You ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yoshi responded eagerly, clasping his pine katana awkwardly with two hands.

With a single cry, Saki swung his stick aimed directly at Yoshi's direction. The younger boy had barely enough time to duck his oncoming strike.

"Hey, watch it!" Yoshi frowned.

"What?" Saki raised a brow. "I thought you said you were ready?"

"But not like that!" Yoshi complained.

Saki crossed his arms. "You actually want me to swing slower? What kind of ninja will you be if you're gonna keep asking your opponents to slow down every time?"

Yoshi's lower lip quivered, his mind racing between thoughts on how correct Saki was and how he can respond back.

"It's just not fair," Yoshi finally said. "Y-you're already training with the older students,"

Saki looked up, one hand below his chin as if he were contemplating the statement. "True," he responded. "But this will help you get there, take this as a one on one practice session,"

Yoshi took a step back. "Just go easy, please?" he winced.

"Sorry little brother," Saki smirked. "In the Hamato Clan, there are is no such thing as easy,"

And true, Saki held personal experience in discovering that in the dojo. As soon as he turned seven, his father thought it was appropriate to have him moved up to the next level, just when he started the beginner's session. For Saki, it was an offer he could not refuse. Not only because it was the ninja master's decision, but because it was his father's wish. Through the harsher physical training, Saki managed to push himself beyond his limits. Master Hamato and the others were amazed at the young boy's power and determination to execute every kata with near perfection. It made Master Hamato proud, and seeing that sense of pride displayed on his father gave Saki more reason to train.

"One day I'm going to be as great as you father," Saki smiled after being dismissed from the dojo, some weeks ago.

"With your confidence and dedication, I do not doubt it," Master Hamato chuckled as he placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. It made Saki beam.

"When I get older," Saki declared. "I will lead this clan to where no master dared to go before,"

"Oh really?" Master Hamato said, genuinely amused. "Well my son, for now let's learn all the basic katas first," He ruffled his jet black hair.

Saki giggled, pushing his hand away, and ran off. Master Hamato looked on with content as Saki disappeared into the gardens.

"_You really think that an ex-member of the Foot is going to lead this clan in the near future_?"

Master Hamato sighed. He looked back, only to be greeted by the older ninjas lurking under the shade. "Saki holds great promise," Master Hamato affirmed. "I can only hope,"

"Oh but of course!" the ninja responded sarcastically. His sickly smile turned into a menacing frown. "That boy is like a disease, he will plague the clan! One day Master Hamato, one day we will all regret this,"

"Old fools!" Master Hamato's eyes widened as he spat. "I am raising him to be a good and honorable man, far off from what his fathers ever were. One day he will know where he came from, but if you dare tell him the truth before I do, I'll give you a reason to regret!"

Master Hamato stood before them in a stance declaring a challenge. The older ninja knew better than to disrespect their leader any more, yet their patience was wearing thin.

Master Hamato maintained his position until one by one they began to leave except one.

"One day, he will find out before you ever get the chance to explain," he warned and walked away.

He retained his position with anger boiling inside his chest. It ached and fumed from within, but he did his best not to show it, even though it pained him to breathe.

Tired but overjoyed, the rural warriors quit their daily mission and began walking home. Saki noticed how Yoshi wasn't much outdoor-rural warrior material, but was he a quick learner. No sooner when Saki began to show him what he has learned a week ago, that he found himself having trouble blocking each attack Yoshi presented. But he knew Yoshi meant no harm, in fact it was he who decided it was time to pack up and leave.

"It's getting too dark," he remarked.

"You scared?" Saki mocked.

"No!" Yoshi snapped. "It's just dangerous,"

"I live for danger," Saki boasted, raising his choice weapon in the air. "A future Hamato Clan leader shows no fear!"

"A future leader is not late for dinner," Yoshi muttered.

SNAP!

Saki immediately gasped and pulled Yoshi behind him. If Yoshi could have seen his wide-eyed, startled face, he would have been rolling on the leaves laughing until his sides hurt.

"What was that?" Saki whispered, stick aiming at nowhere.

"I think I stepped on a leaf," Yoshi said.

"No," Saki gulped. "It sounded too heavy… It could have been someone or… something else,"

"Stop Saki!" Yoshi exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut. "You're scaring me!"

The boys quieted down, surrounded by the silent stillness of the forest. The sun began to disappear, leaving them alone in the shadows.

"Saki, let's go home!" Yoshi whined, still clinging on Saki's shirts.

"Yeah, sure," Saki breathed, his eyes taking in the darkening scene before him.

Leading Yoshi on the small path in which they came, Saki walked alert and observant. He still could not be eased. Something was following them.

Saki began to quicken his pace, holding his younger brother by the arm. He could not help but worry as he did not spot the lighted windows of their home.

"Saki are you lost?" Yoshi whimpered.

Saki frowned. "I am not lost!"

"I want to go home!" Yoshi continued.

"That's what I am trying- !"

"SAKI!"

Saki spun around as he felt Yoshi's hand escape from his grasp. The bushes began to rustle when an unknown force suddenly pulled the poor boy in.

Frightened, Saki managed to grab hold on Yoshi's hand. His ears filled with Yoshi's pitiful cries for help. He gasped as he felt Yoshi's fingers slip slowly.

"Saki, don't let go!" Yoshi cried, his head barely seen through the darkness. A ghastly sound echoed through the forest.

"I won't!" Saki grunted, heels digging into the dirt. "I will… never… let go!"

He spotted Yoshi's stick katana lying on the ground next to him. With one hand still clinging onto Yoshi, he stretched his other arm to reach. Sweat trailed on his forehead as he tried to graze his fingers over the pine stick. It seemed like it took forever but he took enough willpower to reach for the stick.

"Yoshi!" he cried. "Do you trust me?"

Yoshi's big frightened eyes looked into Saki's. He firmly nodded.

He forced his hand away from Yoshi's grasp, sending him down to where the unknown force was taking him. It made his heart beat wildly to hear his brother's scream echo into the night, but it gave him enough energy to take down whatever was in front of him…

He gasped as he closed his eyes for the impact.

Saki found himself toppling on his back. His head spun as he saw the trees and the night sky above him. He brought himself up and to his relief his spotted Yoshi clinging onto his waist, sobbing quietly.

He sighed and patted his younger brother's head.

Saki and Yoshi was warmly greeted by the sight of the lighted windows of their home. They walked into their gardens and to their main house, holding on to each other. There, they saw their mother rush toward their side and hold onto them with loving arms.

"Momma!" Yoshi burst into tears.

She pulled them out towards her. "Where have you boys been?" she exclaimed. "Your father was just about to send a search party!"

The boys looked onto the ground, seemingly ashamed.

"Satoru!" she cried, not taking her eyes off the sorry state of her sons. "Satoru, come quick! They are here! Our sons are alive and well!"

Saki and Yoshi heard their father come out from the back, with a small band of armed ninja following behind.

"Oh, thank the spirits!" he sighed heavily in relief and ran over to greet them.

Saki almost choked on the tears that swelled in his eyes. His hands gripped tighter on his father's robes

Akiko noticed their terrible state. "What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Saki was nearly deafened at the silence that attacked him from the grownups. He turned to his mother whose face was still etched with worry, then the Hamato clan ninja who waited eagerly for his response, and lastly his father who looked onto him, eyes just as concerned yet demanding.

Neither boys spoke up.

"Perhaps my sons will speak in confidence with me alone," Master Hamato turned to his search party. "I am sorry for the trouble, you are all excused,"

The ninjas relaxed and walked away. Some muttering under their breath. Master Hamato then gave signal for his family to go inside. Once they were in the security of their home, Yoshi began to bawl.

"We were attacked!" he exclaimed. "We were late! And it was dark! And Saki was frightening me! And it pulled me from under there and! And… and… and!"

Akiko kneeled down and pulled in Yoshi for an embrace. "Shush, now my love," she whispered as she wiped the dirt and tears from his eyes. "It is alright, calm now,"

"A-and…" Yoshi hiccupped as he quieted down. "And Saki saved me,"

Both Akiko and Master Hamato turned their attention to Saki who stood in the middle of the room feeling just as vulnerable.

"Who attacked you?" Master Hamato asked with a softened expression.

"I-it was too dark," he stammered. "I am not too sure,"

Master Hamato pondered at the thought, fingers lightly stroking his chin. He turned to his wife who was attempting to calm Yoshi by rocking him and humming a soft lullaby.

"You might think that a man with sick thoughts might have done this?" Master Hamato questioned.

Akiko closed her eyes, as if she tried not to imagine it. "It is very possible," she answered with seriousness in tone. "But for now I wish that Saki and Yoshi will not venture to the outer areas of our land without the company of an experienced student. No wandering about town unless father or I are notified in time,"

Master Hamato turned to Saki. "You heard your mother," he nodded. "Is that all clear?"

"Hai father," Saki bowed.

"Yoshi?" he called, turning his attention to the younger boy.

"Hai father," he yawned.

Master Hamato walked up to Saki, smiling fondly and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "You have done very well my son," he praised. "You made your mother and I proud,"

Saki's tense appearance finally cleared with a thin smile. He let himself be held on by his father. He buried his face into robes where he hid a frown.

After nightly duties, Saki was then excused to his room with Yoshi trailing right behind. It was his younger brother's request to be let in and accompany him while he slept. Although he was hesitant to accept it, his mother gently reminded that his younger brother saw him as his guardian and that he should hold such position with high esteem. She also promised that it wouldn't be long until she starts sending Yoshi into his own room.

So, the brothers tucked themselves in on their bed, said their final good nights and made themselves comfortable. While Yoshi soundly slept, Saki lay down on his side, staring at the blank wall before him. He tried his best to sleep, but it did not help that every time he closed his eyes, his mind took him back to the forest, right at the moment where he prepared to attack. He kept on seeing the same thing over and over again. And for what? He tried to reason. He wasn't so sure himself on what struck him as odd as he swung his stick with great force towards the figure's head. Sure the figure was wearing a bandanna, a ninja no doubt. What was the emblem on the figure's bandana? It looked like a red footprint.

The Foot.

Impossible. Saki buried himself into his blankets. He knew the story by heart, it was retold in his clan countless of times by different mouths but the ending remained the same. The Hamato Clan completely wiped out the Foot. There, the end. There are no more Foot members, they went extinct… There shouldn't be any left.

* * *

note: note: glad you read! and i hope you enjoyed. honest reviews are always welcome, constructive critiques a plus! any mistakes or confusions or misinterpretations about anything, please notify me! cheers!

unnecessary note: what about that serpent hunt? hope leo and company get reunited with karai soon! they can all be a kickass ninja family yo!


End file.
